Camelot Collection
by St.John
Summary: drabbles, ficlets,...whatever I manage to write that isn't quite a fic. On-going, never-ending project -until somebody tells me to stop . Not all content is M-rated. Assorted characters/pairings -on chapter heading
1. 1 MerlinArthur

**I'm making you a deal, because I love you:**

**I give you this drabble, you don't make me feel so bad for taking forever to post more chapters! (I'm busy, I'm trying my hardest D_: )**

**Hopefully this will help hold you off until I get a proper amount of time to write.**

* * *

It was hard enough when he had the dark haired man pinned against the wall, listening to his moans as he raked his hands over his body.

It was hard enough when he had him bent over his table, right beside his not-quite-empty breakfast plate.

It was when they were in his bed, thrusting against each other with abandon. It was then that they were face-to-face, and he was looking into Merlin's eyes, seeing the gold glimmer there (not that he would admit to seeing them gold-ever), looking at his red, kiss-swollen lips, and hearing the soft whimpers he made from beneath him. That was when it was hardest. When the shiver ran down his spine, and he felt similar shudder rack Merlin's body, that he could barely contain the words of love that threatened to spill from his mouth.

* * *

**I DON'T EVEN LIKE WRITTING DRABBLES, SEE WHAT I DO FOR YOU?! *sobs***

**If you don't hate the drabble, there can be more (many more?), to help fill those cold, cold nights when I am not updated fics like I should *is filled with shame***

**xoxo,  
**


	2. 2 MerlinArthur

I've got good news for you, my lovelies! After Wednesday, I will have some time to write!

So, to help you hold out till then I have this (why would I take notes in class when I could write for my slave-drivers...I mean..._reviewers_)

* * *

"Promise me, Merlin, promise me you'll never run out onto the battlefield again." he pressed Merlin firmly down into the floor of their shared tent, fisting his hands into Merlin's tunic, and forcing the man to look him in the eye. He knew he must look mad, he was covered with dirt, and the dried blood of far too many men, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't get what he assumed to be a look of horror off his face. Looking at Merlin made it worse, brought the memory even closer to the surface. He couldn't shake the image of Merlin running out in front of him, putting himself between him and the enemy. Arthur could have sworn his heart stopped in that moment. In all his years of battle, he had never been as scared as he had been then.

"No." Merlin replied, his voice not quite loud enough to sound truly defiant. Arthur was stunned, though nothing concerning Merlin should have surprised him by this point. Merlin pressed his lips lightly to his brow, as if he were trying to smooth away his frown. "I can't promise that, because if you are in danger, I will protect you, no matter what the consequence is."

Arthur thought about arguing, he thought about sending him away, or locking him up, whatever he had to do to keep Merlin safe. He knew it would be pointless though, there was nothing he could say or do that would keep Merlin away. Instead, he captured Merlin's mouth with his own, hoping he could forget about all this, forget about everything, at least for a little while. As he became lost to the world, the last thought that crossed his mind was _I hate destiny. _


	3. 3 MerlinArthur

It was quick, and it was messy, but that didn't stop it from being one of the best goddamned things that Arthur had ever experienced. Arthur couldn't help but feel disappointed when they untangled themselves to lay side by side, panting. He was immediately filled with regret, this was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and it was over so fast. He should have tried to last longer, he should have been more teasing to prolong it, he should have-

Merlin turned towards him, still breathing heavily, and gave one of his small, quirky smiles. "We should try that again sometime, yeah?".

Arthur just stared at him for a moment. The he looked away, running his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. He laughed, a breathless, relieved sort of laugh. "Yeah."


	4. 4 GwenMorgana

**I'm working on Carnival Magic right now. RIGHT NOW!**

**to keep you occupied (I know, I take forever, sorry T_T):**

* * *

Gwen ran the brush through Morgana's hair before carefully plaiting it. She ran hers eyes over the King's ward, trying to make it appear as though she was only checking to see that she was prepared for bed (which she was, only that there might have been something more to it, maybe, but if anyone ever found out, not that she wasn't candid, it was just that-)

Morgana smiled tiredly before rising and walking to her bed. She allowed Gwen to tuck her beneath the covers.

Gwen was about to blow out the candle on the bedside table when Morgana spoke, "Please, stay tonight, Gwen, I;m just so tired, and the nightmares are not nearly so bad when you are here."

Gwen smiled, "Of course, milady, anything for you."


	5. 5 GwenMorgana

***tries that femslash thing again***

**also: *works on Carnival Magic* (omg, when did it become so painful to write slash? I need 20 CCs of inspiration, stat!)**

* * *

"I'm not really sure I understand it." she began, never looking up. "I-When, it's just that...around you, I can't help but like...that maybe...I want to be more that just your hand maiden."

"You know that you are far more to me than just a servant. You are my confidante. My closest friend." Gwen blushed.

"Thank you, milady, but I mean that I wish I was something more-more than that..." she trailed was a long silence, and Gwen hesitantly looked up, afraid, but needing to know what was in Morgana's eyes. She never had a chance to see though, because she was dragged close, so close that she could feel both of their hearts pounding eratically, and her mouth was captured in a passionate kiss. Her hands went up to tangle in Morgana's hair, desperately trying to hold her close, and she felt hands stroking comfortingly up and down her back.

They broke apart for air, the chests heaving together. Gwen burried her face into Morgana's neck, and tried to quell the shivers of arousal and relief that were racking her body.

"It's alright," Morgana whispered, "I'm right here. I'll always be right here."


End file.
